shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliskūya's Relationships
Ellie Eliwood Ever since he first met with Ellie Elwood back in their teenager days, he instantly saw her as a brainwash used shaman. and was determined to try help Ellie. but for her she acknowledge him as her equal. Even though for her. she thought of him as a poor loser. she was able to understand his' pain his point of view of her as a "hatred rival", striving to bring her back to her senses. despite her willing to help. but When he came to understand both the nature of the cycle of her hatred to him It became so immense that he was willing to help her or take physical abuse from her Parents Despite being raised by his parents, he has been shown to deeply loved by his mother. but sill holds a grudge. Though sill angry at his father for leaving him when he was a child, but he quickly never got over his anger or grudge with his father. He also tearfully embraced with his mom when he met her when she was healed up at his grandmother's place .After she reminded him the truth, he told his mother that he could finally understand how a parent's love felt like and that he didn't blame her for anything. instead he felt glad to be her top Favorite son along with his twin sister and half sister. Grandparents Ayeka Nayru Tearson his relationship with his grandmother Ayeka Nayru Tearson started that Ayeka saved her grandchild. many times doing his late childhood. Overall, the two have a very strong loving relationship based on grandson love and respect, one that could almost be called familial, even with often referring to her as "grandma" a lot. She has come to his aid whenever he needs her when he was a target for Sharona De Vil Rhodes. It is also her feelings for him that kept to them are unknown. however for Ayeka. she offend watches him on her walking staff with a crystal ball Vincent Vyron Tearson Much about his grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson and himself are very close to one another nonetheless, despite the fact that Eliskuya frequently called his grandfather a "strange vampire look-a-like". Due to Vincent Vyron Tearson's looks, the two shared several things in common such as being calm, their desire to bring peace to the world. and even both attempted to win the affection of lovely lady's. Despite hos ridicule of his grandfather from time to time, When Eliskuya learned that his grandfather had passed away. he was stricken with sadness and even blamed his grandmother Ayeka Nayru Tearson for his death, and spent the rest of the day mourning the loss of his grandfather, musing over the fact he always wanted his grandfather to be there for his birthday. even he was very sad yet hurt when his grandfather passed away Descendant Sir Crocodile Siblings Lilly Michelle Thurwolf Eliskuya's twin sister, Eliskuya is very protective and is very highly close to his twin sister. he has never displayed any hate or anger with his twin sister. Although he and his twin sister are really close special brother and sister bond for each other. soon later they formed a close brother-sister relationship for each other Millanna Eliskuya's adopted younger sister, Eliskuya is protective of Millie. He has shown little anger with Millie at times Rena Mentors he has had several mentors over the course. Through their guidance. his honed his skills and became one of powerful shaman. Many of their teachings Hao Asakura at first Hao was a best friend,yet Mentor of Eliskuya(in Turbine's case) and even yet he's a equal to him. They both share the same goal and are regularly seen in each others sides. They once fight together against a group of dangerous teams of shamans, and after that, promised to meet each other again later on to help each other out in any sticky dangerous situation that calls for it. but To much Hao's annoyance, Eliskuya give him the nickname as "the great Hao" instead of calling him simply Hao. when they first met. but he later continued to call him Hao in respect soon afterwards. even for Hao's case has shown some a little respect to him that he is willing to help him in any danger situations. but before and after he received his shamanic powers from his grandfather. He even reminded hao how he "killed" Sharona De Vil Rhodes during their re-match fight that he was helping to save his twin sister and baby sister even though for hao he just laughed and he knew Sharona and his sisters. because he wanted to save his twin sister and baby sister's life, and that he even reminded him why he risk his own life at times. After returning from being "killed", Hao later change of heart to humor Eliskuya and letting Eliskuya to allow him to fight alongside him and later they become best friends. they began become good friends with one and other. but even pick on each other at random times Boris Tepes Dracula Much similar of his late grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson. Boris and him are not very close to one another nonetheless, despite the fact that Eliskuya frequently called boris a "strange vampire". Due to the fact Boris' looks like a plan vampire. the two did shared several things in common such as just being calm. before boris had died. he teaches Eliskuya a Technique that later be in use for his quest. and well shown him to win easy in shaman fights. Friends Mohamed "Turbine" Tabarsi Mohamed "Turbine" Tabarsi is the best friend of Eliskuya. Turbine was shocked how strong he was allowing him to fighting alongside with him. they began become friends with one of an other. in the end. Turbine give his magic lamp before he pasted on. in the honor of their friendship Elizabeth "Beth" Crushes Lilith Aensland Sheena Eliskuya had a long-standing crush on Sheena, but whenever he tried to win her affections, Sheena would even repel his advances because she already knew how he liked her. Even back then when he was just a teenager. However when her making fun of her for not. Sheena realized that she went too far and decided to try to be a bit nicer to him kokoa Shuzen Zhu Li The De Vil Rhodes Family Dr. Stefania De Vil Rhodes When Eliskuya first met Stefania De Vil Rhodes when he got older, he saw her as a friend to his uncle's during the time. with his uncle But despite his seeming politeness and helping her out, even for Stefania she showed friendship on him too. Eventually, when Eliskuya later soon discovered that she works under with her Daughter. Stefania became his worst hated enemy and almost defeated her in a fight that nearly killed her were it not for his uncle for butting in. Three years later.., he encountering her alongside with her daughter while he was searching for his grandmother. Eliskuya crosses paths with Stefania yet again.later while she was in a process of modifying her Daughter with some kind of DNA. Stating that he inspiration for the risky act. Stefania handed over a book containing intelligence on the things from the past. before taking her leave with the hope that she can help him with things with him after she avenging her Daughter Sharona De Vil Rhodes When Eliskuya first met Sharona De Vil Rhodes when he was a teenager, he saw her as a "lose-end" to his father during the time. with his father But despite his seeming not helping her out, even for Sharona she showed hated ways on him. Eventually, when he later soon discovered that she works under with her mother. Sharona became his worst most hated enemy and almost defeated her in a fight that nearly killed her were it not for his father's spirit for butting in. Two years later.., he encountering her again but this time alongside with her genetic clone mother while he was searching for his grandmother. he has crosses paths with her yet again.later while she was in a process of modifying her DNA with some kind of new DNA. Stating that he inspiration for the risky acts to destroyed him. later on her mother Stefania handed over a book containing intelligence on the things from the past with daughter.